Mikami
Mikami is a recurring character in Logicalism categorized under the Kisetsu no section. Appearance Mikami has green hair and blue eyes. He's often seen wearing a green hat with cat ears and two buttons sewn in; he also wears a matching green suit with a brown tie and gloves. When Mikami took in Shirakawa Haruka, he wasn't comfortable and couldn't look at him in the eyes; and so he decided to wear the hat hoping he wouldn't look as scary. Most of the time, Mikami is seen wearing a suit as his costume. Background Mikami has a hobby of collecting hats, likes very sweet foods, and his signature move is standing out. Currently, Mikami works as a private detective; with Haruka and Miyashita Hiro as his assistants. After the incident of the fire, he took in Haruka. Two years afterwards, he took in Hiro after the Aoi family suicide case (in the finale of Yuuhi Iro ni Somaru Nazotoki) During his high school days, he attended Tsukimizaka School and is a member of the mystery club. Mikami's good friends with Yamabuki Ayato, and has a crush on Akatsuki Sakurako; who's also a part of the mystery club. He's said to hate Akatsuki Kanau after the events of "Aka to Hai", and can be said rivals. He's also a friend of Shimada Shimako, whom, like Sakurako, also a part of the mystery club. He doesn't like his real name Himeno (姫野) Mikami (ミカミ) , and now goes by the name “Mikami” (深神). Roles Role in "Yuuhi Iro ni Somaru Nazotoki" In "Yuuhi Iro ni Somaru Nazotoki", Mikami was hired to investigate a case by Aoi Chiyo. A painting was stolen and on the same day, Aoi Kazuya, Chiyo's husband, committed suicide. Mikami investigated their house and met Aoi Moyuno, their daughter. During his investigation, he ran into Shimako who was an investigator of the case. Mikami and Shimako later both had a talk in a cafe where they tried to catch up with things. She asked if she'd been keeping in touch with Sakurako, and that he replied he does so from time to time. Sakurako said that Kanau died not too long ago, and Shimako was rather surprised to hear that. As the case came to a close, Chiyo and Hiro were murdered. The only survivor was Moyuno. Mikami took in Moyuno, with the condition being to live on as "Miyashita Hiro" and abandon the name "Aoi Moyuno". He requested Shimako to falsify the identity of the corpse, so that it'll later be known as the "Aoi family suicide incident". Role in "Umi wa Sono Nazotoki wo Nozomu no ka?" Mikami plays an important part of the story and can be considered a main character in "Umi wa Sono Nazotoki wo Nozomu no ka?". In the story, Mikami received a letter saying a crime will occur on the Yotsuba cruise ship. He attended the cruise with Haruka, and various crimes occurred. A man was poisoned (Murasaki Kojiro) and two people fell to the ocean (Sato Keisuke and Takamatsu Mikaze). By the end of the story, Mikami was able to find the person who sent him the letter (Kurono Miyako). It was rather impossible for Miyako to be able to carry on the murders all by herself, so Mikami suspected she had an accomplice; which was Keisuke, who Miyako herself claimed 'fell' to the ocean. Role in "Kimi Hitori" In "Kimi Hitori" Nishimori Sota asked Mikami's help to find a girl named 'Murasaki Mizuki'. He answered saying she didn't exist and he couldn't find information of her anywhere, however he only lied because he was asked by Hiro not to say anything of it (later on, the information of Mizuki was found by Haruka). Role in "Sakasama no Kami-sama" Rokurogi Reika came to Mikami's office one day hoping he could answer more questions about the Yotsuba cruise ship case. Before Reika could do so however, Mikami received a call from Hiro saying someone had planted bombs around her school, Tsukimizaka Academy (by Washimura Sumito). He contacted Shimako and went there as soon as possible. Sumito asked one of the students who were barricaded in the event to find the data of "Himeno Mikami", a former student of the school there; for reasons unrevealed until later in the climax. Role in "Nazokake" (Novel) Like "Umi wa Sono Nazotoki wo Nozomu no ka?", Mikami received a letter saying a crime will occur in the Yotsuba cruise ship. He came with Shirohane Len, and was accompanied by Yuno Shinpei. Role in the Comics Trivia *In February 2014's Valentine Event, Mikami won the most number of chocolates; along with Haruka. (a number of 161 chocolates / votes) *According to a "favorite Logicalism character" questionnaire in March 2015, Mikami wins first place alongside Kohinata. Gallery Costume= Mikami nazo.jpg|Mikami as he appear in Nazokake (poplar pocket) Mikami santa.jpg|Mikami as a Santa Mikami 16.jpg|Mikami age 16 Mikami canary.jpg|Mikami as he appear in "Domestic Canary" |-|Song= HINATA Haruhana - ドメスティック・カナリア (Album Version)|Mikami as he appear in "Domestic Canary" HINATA Haruhana - サプライズ・ハロウィン|Mikami in "Surprise Halloween" |-|Game= Harukana_mikami.png|Mikami as he appear in "Harukana Aozora" Link *Logicalism (Character page) Category:Character Category:Kisetsu no Character Category:Character featured in Kimi Hitori Category:Character featured in Umi wa sono Nazotoki wo Nozomu no ka? Category:Character featured in Sakasama no Kami-sama Category:Character featured in Yuuhi Iro ni Somaru Nazotoki Category:Character featured in Harukana Aozora Category:Character featured in Nazokake (Poplar Pocket)